Solid state light sources receive electrical power via power supplies, also referred to as drivers or driving circuits. Some typical driving circuits are configured with a switch-mode power supply topology, and include a bulk storage capacitor in parallel with the solid state light source(s) being powered, and a power transistor (e.g., MOSFET) that is switched on and off in a pulsed fashion so as to effectively allow the capacitor to remain sufficiently charged so that current can be provided to the solid state light source(s) without noticeable flashing or dimming. Depending on the input power source, a bridge rectifier as well as primary and secondary sides separated by galvanic isolation may also be included in the topology, with the primary side for receiving and processing the input power source and the secondary side for feeding the resulting current to the load. In off-line drivers, the output switching stage is typically configured as a buck or boost converter that converts a fixed voltage to a constant current to drive the solid state light source(s). In such constant-current driver configurations, a dedicated analog integrated circuit (IC) is used to sense the output current, compare it with a reference value, and regulate the pulse-width of power MOSFET switching.